


[景瑶]欢娱在今夕，嬿婉及良时

by Crystal_Lu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lu/pseuds/Crystal_Lu
Summary: 车速缓慢的BG，小夫妻出于本能与爱慕的相互吸引。四舍五入就算是留别妻的隐藏章节了！





	[景瑶]欢娱在今夕，嬿婉及良时

　　陆景一改往日行床笫之欢时温柔主动的姿态，斜倚在床头勾出一个暧昧的笑：“夫人不过来服侍你的夫君吗？”  
　　孙瑶的衣裙早已被他褪净，室内烛火明亮，她多少有些姣羞，便从胡乱堆在床边的衣物中翻出一件披在身上。这上衣却是陆景的，在她身上显然大出了不止一圈，从领口便可隐约窥得胸前那旖旎起伏的风光，下摆堪堪遮住腿间惹人遐思的隐秘处，只留一双白皙修长的腿露在外边。  
　　陆景笑她：“成婚这么久，身上还有哪处是我没看过的？”  
　　孙瑶没有理会，陆景摆明了想要引她主动求欢，那便成全他这一回。  
　　孙瑶跪在榻上，右手将衣摆撩起一点，指尖压着那颗珍珠反复揉着，等到一股微热的清液涌出，又抿着唇分开两片被打湿了的花瓣，将中指缓缓滑入那温软处。  
　　她抬眼去看陆景的神情，见他喉结滚动了一瞬，眼底也燃起了她再熟悉不过的簇簇欲火，心一横便开始抽动手指在他面前自渎。过长的衣物下，那柔软处随着她手上略显生涩的动作在陆景眼前时隐时现，她抬了左手掩着唇齿，却故意不时逸出几声轻喘与娇吟。  
　　陆景挑开她松垮系着的衣带，抚上了胸前的柔软，孙瑶便迎合着主动挺身去磨蹭他的手掌。陆景难得见她这般主动放纵，微笑着挑眉看她，那素净面庞上本无半点妆容，眼尾却被情欲生生描出了两道水红。  
　　陆景向来疼爱孙瑶，平日行房时对她也是万般怜惜，生怕动作太重弄疼了爱妻，眼下却被她撩拨得实在难耐。陆景捉住孙瑶的手腕，从她身下快速抽出，孙瑶忍不住仰起头呻吟出声，见她指尖牵出一缕晶莹，陆景在她手背上落下一吻：“夫人学得倒是快。”  
　　“都是夫君调教的好。”孙瑶的语气中带着几分挑衅意味，惹得陆景一把扯去她半挂在肩上的上衣，起身将她压到身下——几个月前的新婚之夜，不得要领的两人着实手忙脚乱了一阵，她看得出，事后陆景对此颇有些懊恼，此时便故意激了他一句。  
　　陆景一边咬着她的舌尖，一边将她纤细的脚踝提到自己腰侧，伸手探了探她的温软处已足够湿滑，便将身子埋进了那片温柔乡。  
　　孙瑶环着他的脖颈，情动的喘息逐渐变成了带着哭腔的呻吟，陆景有些不忍，想要退出来让妻子平复一阵，不想刚一停下动作，孙瑶的双腿就紧紧缠上了他的腰身，意乱情迷的瞳眸中竟带着些茫然无措。  
　　陆景失笑，吻着她的耳廓问道：“还受得住吗？”孙瑶点点头，看向他的眼中满是赤裸的渴求，陆景又摸了两人交合处，见没有血迹便放下心来，腰身使出的力度更甚，恨不得将她揉碎了融入自己的骨血中。  
　　“士仁……”听着怀中人细碎的嘤咛声，陆景辨出她是在叫着自己的名字。随即用足了十成力道反复撞进那柔软深处作为回应，逼得孙瑶眼中的潋滟水光滑落到枕上。被推到浪潮顶端的孙瑶只觉得连呼吸都窒住了，身体不受控制的颤抖收紧，她求助般地抱紧了身上的男人，想要唤他的名字，却只能发出断断续续的气音。陆景的手指沿着她的脊背一路滑到大腿根部，顺势将她的身子向自己这边托起，几乎和孙瑶同时攀上了欲望巅峰。

　　孙瑶蜷在陆景怀中，从未有过的激烈欢爱让她一时有些失神，陆景抚着妻子散下的长发柔声问道：“瑶儿没事吧？”  
　　孙瑶缓了半晌才小声回应：“没事。”  
　　说罢还往陆景怀里蹭了蹭。  
　　陆景将她横抱在胸前，顺手将双腿垫高了些，免得方才留在深处的液体流出，又低下头去咬她小巧圆润的耳垂：“没想到阿瑶会喜欢这种粗暴些的……”  
　　下一秒就被孙瑶一口咬住了肩头。


End file.
